


Working Up a Sweat

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Teen Sex, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves it when his little brother gets all sweaty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up a Sweat

Dean sits on the hood of the Impala, watching as Sam runs about on the field, long hair plastered to his skin with sweat. He lost his shirt a long time ago, so there’s miles of tanned skin to enjoy, just starting to show a hint of the type of muscle his frame will carry one day.

Dean loves to watch Sammy in these afternoon pick up games. Sam never has the chance to join teams - they move too fucking much - but games like this? Sam can join & enjoy & just be normal for awhile.

When the game ends, he jogs over to Dean & let’s his big brother pull him in for a hug, clap him on the back. He’s smiling, relaxed & sweaty. They get in the car, Sam rolling his eyes at the older man’s rock & roll as it blares out.

Dean usually drives them out to a field, somewhere out and away, where no one ever goes. He pulls Sam out of the car & lays him out over the warm metal of the hood & falls on him.

The scent of his sweat, mixed with the powerful musk that is Sam, is heavy in his nostrils. He noses at Sam’s neck, licks down across his ribs. Sam giggles when Dean even shoves his face into his arm pit, sniffing him out like a bloodhound before licking at the salty flesh.

“Please, De,” the teen begs when Dean pulls his shorts down, freeing his cock.

“Always so eager, Sammy,” Dean says wrapping his hand around the base & slowly jerking him off. Dean runs his tongue along the crease of Sam’s hip, nuzzling at the sweaty taste of Sam’s balls as his thumb runs over the flared, leaking head.

When Sam cums moments later, skin flushed with how easy he responds to Dean, his brother just laughs & strokes him through it, loving the feel of Sam’s cum on his knuckles & the taste of it as he licks the drops from Sam’s shaking abs.

Dean pulls, & Sam’s sweaty back slides across the glossy black hood. Dean manhandles his little brother, turning the teen over & slapping a red handprint into his plump ass.

“Now we can really have some fun,” Dean says, pressing his sticky, cum-covered fingers against the boy’s hole.

END


End file.
